1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an arrangement for shielding a plug connection against electromagnetic radiations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to be frequently necessary to shield signal cables against electromagnetic radiations. For this purpose, the cables leading to the plug connection are provided with a metallic shield, which is connected electrically conductive over the plug connection, for example, with the housing of a piece of equipment.
For shielding the plug connection, it is known how to equip the housing wall of a plug connection provided with a plastic housing with a metal covering, which on the one hand is connected with the cable shield and on the other hand is connected with the ground potential over the front surface of the plug.
Other pin contacts can be provided between the pin contacts of a plug board in order to shield a plug connector, which are connected with the cable shield over a shielding piece of sheet metal and a clamp.
Furthermore, it is already known to provide a large number of contact springs in connection with the plug connection, which connect a housing wall of one piece of equipment in an electrically conductive manner with non-protruding parts of the front surface of the plug connector housing. Plug connections for a shielded flat cable, especially a flat cable of the design in the case of which a metal foil surrounds the cable core exhibiting several wires lying next to each other, are known. The cable core is connected to the plug connector preferably by insulation-free cutting clamp connections (insulation intersecting technique).
Many problems occur in the case of the known plug connections for flat cables. For example, the cable shielding of the flat cable must in some manner be brought into connection with a ground or reference potential. This is either very difficult according to the used type of flat cable and necessitates expensive equipment, or a long period of time is necessary, for example, the latter is the case when a supplementary ground wire must be connected, which is provided together with the cable shield in the flat cable.
It would be desirable to provide a plug connection in such a manner that an excellent shielding of the plug is achieved in a simple, economical manner.